


Мерлин и Тремудрый Турнир

by Etne



Series: merlinharrypotter!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etne/pseuds/Etne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это перевод второй части (увы, очень маленькой) замечательного кроссовера Merlin BBC/Harry Potter авторства crazyboutremmy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мерлин и Тремудрый Турнир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merlin and the Triwizard Tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8175) by crazyboutremmy. 



> Это перевод второй части (увы, очень маленькой) замечательного кроссовера Merlin BBC/Harry Potter авторства crazyboutremmy.

Мерлин был готов убить Артура за то, что он бросил его имя в Кубок Огня. Нет, совершенно точно. Ладно, может быть, после совместного секса в честь его победы.

*

\- Серьёзно? Дракон?

Людо Бэгман ослепительно улыбнулся, а затем потрепал его по спине и наклонился ближе.

\- А теперь, Мерлин… Я ведь могу называть тебя Мерлином? Никаких этих "Великих Эмрисов" между друзьями, да? Если тебе что-нибудь понадобиться - всё, что угодно – просто обращайся ко мне.

Бэгман помедлил, ощупав Мерлина взглядом с головы до ног, и тот почувствовал, что заливается румянцем.

\- Серьёзно, всё, что угодно.

Прежде чем поднять полог шатра и выйти, он ещё раз хитро посмотрел на Мерлина и подмигнул.

\- Надо бы ему яйца отрезать, - прошипел голос у самого его уха. Мерлин тихонько прыснул со смеха, обернулся к клокотавшему от ярости Артуру и смахнул невидимую пылинку с его мантии.

\- Ты ведь не хочешь запятнать Экскалибур? Иди лучше на трибуну. Я уверен, что видел, как мимо нас проходили Альбус и Скорпиус, почему бы тебе их не найти?

Артур поймал его ладонь, поднёс её к губам и нежно поцеловал.

\- Будь осторожен.

Мерлин усмехнулся.

\- Я уже встречался раньше с одним драконом. Хуже его никого быть не может.

Ох, не надо было загадывать заранее.

*

\- Да это просто издевательство какое-то.

Дракон послал ему сверху вниз лучезарную улыбку.

\- Приветствую тебя, юный чародей. Я вижу, что твоя судьба сбылась. Как часто я повторял тебе, что вы с Артуром – две стороны одной монеты? Теперь ты можешь убедиться сам: вы пережили века, ваши судьбы были связаны друг с другом…

Мерлин стиснул зубы. Он услышал, как среди поражённого зрительского молчания заливается хохотом Артур.


End file.
